Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption air conditioning system having an absorption cool water/hot water making machine and to a cooling/heating change-over method of the absorption type air conditioning system, and more specifically, to a cooling/heating change-over system and method in which the cooling mode and heating mode of the absorption cool water/hot water making machine can be switched or changed over through a room machine.